corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakutaro Morishige/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PC) Cover 5.PNG|Sakutaro on ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket version) cover Cover 6.PNG|Sakutaro on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover 09_morishige (2)_gim_00000000.png|Sakutaro's sprite sheet ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) SakutaroFull.png|Sakutaro's full profile Sakutaro's Emotions.png|Sakutaro's character portraits Sakutaro's Sprites.png|Sakutaro's sprite All-earthquake.png|Sakutaro during the earthquake CP-group-class.png|Sakutaro and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) sakutaro's sprites copy.png|Sakutaro's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the ''Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) BoS-Morishige.png|Sakutaro in Mayu Suzumoto's flashback BoS-Morishige2.png|Sakutaro in Mayu's flashback BoS-Morishige-laugh.png|Sakutaro looking through the pictures he took BoS-Morishige-Yuka.png|Sakutaro remembered when he encountered Yuka Mochida in Heavenly Host Elementary School ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama.png|Yoshiki Kishinuma in a wedding dress ripping off Sakutaro's maid outfit 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama0.png|Sakutaro dying in a similar way as Ayumi Shinozaki in ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS, 3DS) Wrong END 2 ★3 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama1.png|Sakutaro dying in a similar way as Ayumi in Corpse Party (PSP, iOS, 3DS) Wrong END 2 ★3 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama2.png|Sakutaro dying in a similar way as Ayumi in Corpse Party (PSP, iOS, 3DS) Wrong END 2 ★3 2U-Sachiko-Morishige-Mayu.png|Sakutaro, Mayu, and Sachiko Shinozaki in a play 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige.png|Sakutaro without glasses being guided by Yoshiki with Mayu spying at them 2U-all-1.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-2.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-3.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-4.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-5.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-6.png|Sakutaro with the others in the auditorium 2U-Curry.png|Sakutaro, Yuka, Kensuke Kurosaki, and Masato Fukuroi being addicted to Yuuya Kizami's curry 2U-Morishige-profile.png|Sakutaro's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive Screenshot_2015-12-23-15-06-04.png|Sakutaro's in-game chibi sprite BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Sakutaro and his classmates BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Sakutaro with blackened face and his classmates BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Sakutaro with blackened face and his classmates BD-fin.png|Sakutaro in a group photo BD-fin2.png|Sakutaro in a group photo without Ayumi and Yoshiki BD-drama.jpg|Sakutaro in the Auditorium on stage BD-drama2.jpg|Sakutaro in the Auditorium on stage with Yuuya watching him Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Sakutaro in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG cpBD_51-10.png|Sakutaro's blackened face close up cpBD_51-11.png|Sakutaro's face close up chara_01_07_a.png|Sakutaro's model texture chara_01_07_b.png|Sakutaro's ghost model texture |-|Manga = ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 4 Alt.jpg|Sakutaro, Satoshi Mochida, Yuuya Kizami on ''Corpse Party BloodCovered 4 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 7 Alt.jpg|Sakutaro, Yui Shishido and Satoshi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 7 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Sakutaro and others in Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Sakutaro and others in Curse 8 cover BC-curse13-cover.jpg|Sakutaro and Mayu Suzumoto in Curse 13 cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Sakutaro and others in Curse 15 cover BC-manga-Morishige-bag.png|Sakutaro handing a bag containing Ghost Tongues to Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma BC-manga-Morishige-closeup.png|Closeup on Sakutaro BC-manga-Morishige-closeup2.png|Closeup on Sakutaro BC-manga-Morishige-closeup3.png|Closeup on Sakutaro BC-manga-Morishige-closeup4.png|Closeup on Sakutaro starting to lose his sanity BC-manga-Morishige-closeup5.png|Closeup on Sakutaro losing his sanity ''Corpse Party: Coupling X Anthology CxA-Kizami-Morishige-Naho.jpg|Sakutaro, Yuuya, and Naho Saenoki Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Chapter 10.jpg|Sakutaro with Mayu Suzumoto on Chapter 10 cover BOS-MORISHIGE-3.png|Sakutaro on Chapter 13 cover BOS-MORISHIGE-1.png|Sakutaro looking worried BOS-MORISHIGE-2.png|Closeup on Sakutao BOS-MAYU-2.png|Sakutaro and Mayu |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD CPBC-drama-CD-art.jpg|Sakutaro with Mayu Suzumoto, Seiko Shinohara, Yui Shishido, and Yuuya Kizami Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 BC2 Cover.jpg|Sakutaro with Yoshiki Kishinuma, Satoshi Mochida, Yuuya Kizami, and Kensuke Kurosaki on the cover ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♂Scorpion♂" Corpse-party-whisper-scorpion.jpg|Sakutaro with Satoshi, Kensuke, and Tsukasa Mikuni |-|OVAs = ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage Capture 586.PNG|Sakutaro talking with Mayu Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Sakutaro with the others MayuSakutaroTS1.PNG|Sakutaro and Mayu Satoshi and Sakutaro TS 1.PNG|Sakutaro and Satoshi Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Sakutaro before the doing the charm MayuSakutaroTS2.PNG|Sakutaro and Mayu right before the charm Earthquake TS 001.PNG|Sakutaro during earthquake Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-022.jpg|Sakutaro in Heavenly Host Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-019.jpg|Sakutaro looking at pictures of corpse Sakutaro TS 101.PNG|Sakutaro taking a picture of Mayu's corpse Sakutaro TS 100.PNG|Sakutaro surprised after finding out Mayu is dead Sakutaro TS 102.PNG|Sakutaro's death To3.png|Insane Sakutaro Morishige looking at the pictures.png|Sakutaro smiling while looking at pictures of corpse |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Morishige-karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "エ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist BD-Morishige-Mayu-art.jpg|Art of Sakutaro and Mayu Suzumoto for Corpse Party: Blood Drive by Sakuya Kamishiro SakutaroSticker.png|Sakutaro LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SakutaroSticker2.png|Sakutaro LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art Cp-movie-Morishige.jpg|Promotional picture for Corpse Party live action movie Category:Gallery